


The Girlfriend Tag

by Gloria0202



Category: Clarke Griffin Fandom, Lexa Woods Fandom, Rose and Rosie, The 100 (TV), clexa fandom
Genre: 25 facts, Chapstick Challenge, Ex-girlfriend tag, F/F, Girlfriend tag, Love, Proposal video, Rose and Rosie British youtubers, Truth or Dare, YouTube, YouTuber Lexa (The 100)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria0202/pseuds/Gloria0202
Summary: Modern Clexa au. Probably a oneshot (A really short one ^_^) - Correction (Short fanfic of four chapters)Lexa Woods a famous lesbian youtuber films a new video 'The Girlfriend tag' with her girlfriend aka Clarke Griffin.Inspired 100% from the British youtubers Rose and Rosie (The Valentine Q & A video)Chapter1: Girlfriend tagChapter2: Ex-girlfriend tagChapter3: Clexa channel (25 facts / Truth or dare / Chapstick challenge)Chapter4: So she proposedDisclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings...etc are the property of their respective owners (The 100 tv show and Rose and Rosie content video). The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators of any previously copyrighted material.No Copyright infringement is intended.





	1. Girlfriend tag

 

* * *

* * *

 

Clarke walks to Lexa’s place feeling nervous, she never had to sit in front of a camera for youtube and talk about her personal life. She is not shy, not at all but she is afraid that Lexa’s followers might not like her. After all they are almost one million followers.

A million person looking at her, judging her. It’s not going to be easy.

However, she trusts Lexa. She knows she would never ask her to do something that may be uncomfortable or not good for her. She trusts Lexa with her life whereas they have been dating for barely six months now.

Six months, isn’t it too soon to do a Girlfriend Tag video? Clarke has no idea, she never was into youtube. She has her life, her studies, her art and her friends and it is enough for her. The first time her best friend Raven saw Lexa with her she freaked out and asked to take a picture with her that’s when Clarke realized how much Lexa is known.

When she finally reaches her destination she takes her phone and checks herself in the front camera and tucks a strand of blond hair behind her ear and shoves her phone back in her pocket.

“Hey, you’re on time. Come in” Lexa says with a bright smile and Clarke’s heart melts at the sight of Lexa’s smile.

“Hi” She replies leaning in and pecking her girlfriend’s plum lips.

“Do you want something to drink or we film then go out for a coffee?” Lexa asks.

“I’m fine, I’d rather we get it over with then we go out” Clarke replies confidently.

“Alright” Lexa walks into her bedroom where she has already put the camera and the lights. She sits on the edge of her bed and taps for Clarke to join her.

“If you want we can do something else” Lexa suggests noticing the way Clarke is rubbing her hands nervously on her jeans.

“No, it’s fine” Clarke reassures her girlfriend with a smile and Lexa starts filming, introducing Clarke and welcoming her to her channel. First, Clarke is a little bit timid but quickly she forgets about the one million followers and all the negative comments she might read later after Lexa uploads the video and starts telling the story of how they met in a Halloween party where Lexa was dressed up in a ghost.

 

**********

 

Lexa shoves her phone into Clarke’s hand and tells her “Go on, now that the people of the internet knows you, you can ask the questions of the Girlfriend tag and we’ll answer them together”

Clarke looks at the camera with a nervous smile then back at Lexa and nods “First question, who’s the better kisser?”

“Me” They both answer in unison before looking at one another and burst in laugh.

“Lexa is the better kisser”

“Excuse me, I am the better kisser” Clarke interjects.

Lexa shakes her head “No, Lexa.Woods.is.the better kisser”

Clarke stands and steps closer to the camera and whispers “I’m the better kisser”

She sits back and pulls Lexa for a searing kiss, Lexa moans against her lips and forgets herself and about the camera until Clarke pulls back “See! I’m the better kisser” She says with a smirk.

“Now, I’ve to edit the video” Lexa pouts her eyes never leaving Clarke’s lips.

“Don’t” Clarke shrugs then looks at the camera and winks “give your followers some interesting content”

“Clarke! I’m not going to upload five more minutes of us making out, it’s going to take forever” Lexa explains.

“Then you’ll have a lot of editing to do” Clarke smiles at Lexa who can’t resist cupping Clarke’s face in her hands and kiss her smile.

“Next question, What annoys you the most that Lexa does?” Clarke reads then looks at Lexa and quickly answers “Your commander smug face”

Lexa looks at the camera and acts the face Clarke is talking about and Clarke lets out a frustrated growl “Arggg, I hate it”

“Who initiated the first date?” Clarke reads the third question and answers “That would be me. I asked Lexa out. Another question, who is better in bed?” Both Clarke and Lexa blush and both answer “Me”

Clarke rolls her eyes and looks at Lexa “Don’t make me do it here and have you edit, it’s me” She replies seriously to the camera while Lexa is laughing.

“Who said I love you first?” Clarke looks at Lexa and before she can answer Lexa does “We are not there yet” then she looks back at Clarke “I…I’m sorry I should have deleted this one”

In fact, they haven’t said ‘ _I love yous_ ’ yet.

“I did” Clarke looks back at the camera - while Lexa is looking at her with heart eyes- and replies “I accidently said ‘ _I love you_ ’ to Lexa on our second date. We were getting naughty I think and I just said ‘ _Ahh I love you_ ’ “ Clarke lets out the last three words in the sexiest voice she could master “And Lexa was like giggling nervously. There is your answer”

“Next questi-“ Lexa interrupts Clarke putting her hand on Clarke’s thigh and scoots closer “Clarke!”

Clarke looks at her with a frown, thinking she might have said something wrong “I’m sorry, it’s going to be more editing for you”

“No, no. It’s fine” Lexa shakes her head “I...I just want to know! Did you mean it? I mean do you think you-“

“I love you? Well, yes. I love you and I don’t know how and why but I do and did since the first time I saw you…oh no wait that’s a lie. You were covered and disguised in a ghost. I loved you since the second time I saw you that night”

Lexa is looking speechless at her girlfriend, she fists Clarke’s shirt and kisses her before admitting “I love you. I’m sorry I haven’t said it first because I was afraid you’d find it weird but I had a crush on you way before I came to your Halloween party”

“Really?” Clarke asks in disbelief and Lexa nods shyly.

“Oh, wow” Clarke lets out surprised “I didn’t know”

“Yeah, you were dating Finn at the time” Lexa tells her and Clarke leans in and places a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s plum lips.

“Next question, what is your favorite thing about each other?” Clarke reads the question and before she can say anything Lexa quickly replies “Your face”

“In three words” Clarke adds “I’d say smart, funny. I know no one would believe but Lexa is really funny even in her body language and my third word would be caring. Yeah, caring”

“My turn” Lexa says “I’d say artistic”

“Really?” Clarke lets out surprised and happy and Lexa confirms “Yeah”

“I think you’re more artistic than I am, but go on”

“Artistic, articulate and emmm and the cutest person in the world. And my favorite thing about you is the way I can talk to you for hours and it just feels like five minutes”

 “And I like how you always make me laugh even if I’m in a real pissy pants or if I’m crying, you’d be like doing anything to make me laugh…even without words, you walk funny and make the stupid dance and I’ll forget everything else” Clarke replies.

“Ow” Lexa lets out “I love you” Clarke smiles at her lovingly and reciprocates “I love you too”

Clarke looks back at the camera and resumes “Ok, sorry about the cheesy talk. Describe Lexa’s boobs” Lexa tries to interject “No, this one-“

“Well, they’re round” Clarke draws a big circle in the air and adds a point in the middle “with nipples obviously”

Lexa is looking everywhere but at the camera blushing and acquiesces “Yeah”

“They’re on her chest” Clarke continues and Lexa repeats “On my chest, right”

“And there’s two of them” Clarke adds making Lexa chuckle “Thank God” She comments at the last part.

After answering a few random questions, out of nowhere Lexa asks Clarke “Where would you like to be in five years?”

“Oh, that’s a good question” Clarke says “Five years older…emmm” She thinks for a few seconds before answering “On a beach”

“I’d like to be five years younger” Lexa replies back and Clarke nods “That would be the dream. How old am I gonna be in five years?”

“You’re going to be-“ Lexa tries to answer but Clarke interrupts her “You’re going to be thirty. Oh my God!”

“No, I’ll be twenty five duh!” Lexa corrects her and Clarke laughs “No, you’ll be turning thirty”

Lexa whines “I don’t want to talk about it” Clarke can’t stop laughing and Lexa feels embarrassed “You know what? I’ll make a sexy thirty year old”

“So do you think you’re gonna have kids by thirty?” Clarke blurs out and Lexa freezes staring at her picturing herself with Clarke a little girl with Clarke’s blue eyes then her lips twitch in a smile.

“Alright, next question. We have to finish the followers’ questions so we can go for a coffee remember?” Clarke says before reading the next question “How much do you guys trust each other? On a scale of one to ten, how much do you trust me?”

“Two-Ten?” Lexa replies and Clarke chuckles “Really?”

“Yes, it’s a ten” Lexa confirms.

“I’d say less” Clarke comments and Lexa frowns “Why?”

“Because you’re jealous” Clarke says.

“Oh, that’s true. Tell them how much I’m a jealous person when I love, I’d find the person you cheated on me with and I would fff…kill them” Lexa tries to not say the F word so she won’t have much to edit.

“I’ll kill them, tell them how jealous I am” Lexa says again pointing at the camera and Clarke feels her heart thudding against her chest.

“How much do you trust me?” Lexa asks back.

“Ten” Clarke replies easily.

“Next and last question, Will you marry…oh…me. That’s a tricky one” Clarke blushes and looks up at the camera then at her girlfriend.

“We will marry one day” Lexa replies with a shrug and Clarke wraps her arms around her neck and pulls her in for a languorous kiss.

“Stop it, God” Clarke says shyly “Stop making me fall in love with you all over again” She murmurs against Lexa’s lips before kissing her again.

Lexa loses herself into Clarke and forgets to turn off her camera. A kiss turns into another then into a heated make out until they are startled by Lexa’s phone buzzing.

“Just leave it” Clarke says pulling Lexa back on top of her for another kiss when Lexa remembers her camera.

“Wait, Clarke. Let me switch the camera off” Lexa says before stepping away from Clarke’s reach and turns off her material. When she sits back next to Clarke, the blonde speaks “So where were we?”

Lexa chuckles “I thought you want to have a starbucks?”

“What? No. I don’t care about coffee, your lips are addictive enough” Clarke replies before smashing her lips against Lexa’s.


	2. The ex-girlfriend tag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!  
> Thank you for the kudos and comments. I know I said it's a oneshot but I wanted to explore more. It won't be 100% related to one of Rose and Rosie videos this time and it is not happy, it's sad somehow but the next two chatpers will be better I promise (: 
> 
> I don't know when I can write the two next chapters but I will. Don't hesitate to check my other fanfiction In-laws (The Clexa sisters in-laws Au)  
> Link; http://archiveofourown.org/works/10965780/chapters/24412506 
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think or want to see.

 

* * *

 

 

It has been two months already. Two months since the day Clarke broke up with Lexa. She misses her but she doesn’t know how to function around her without hurting her and being hurt so she asked Lexa to not call her or text her anymore and of course Lexa complied.

The hardest part for Clarke was to read all the rumors and the hate comments Lexa started receiving from her followers. She was not stalking her but she couldn’t help herself checking Lexa’s vlogs whenever she missed her and let’s just say she misses her a lot.

If fact, Clarke couldn’t move on and so she spent the two last months either at work or crying in Raven’s apartment. Yeah, because now she is crashing at Ravens’ since she doesn’t live with Lexa anymore. Barely eight months after she moved in with her things became ‘ _too_ _much’_ for Clarke.

It has been two months and now she needs to see Lexa again so they can explain to her followers what is happening, she can’t possibly let her took all the blame and for so long. It wouldn’t be fair especially because Clarke feels guilty. She has to do it and that’s why she texted Lexa informing her that she will be at her place in twenty minutes.

When Lexa opens the door and Clarke sees her, her heart jolts in her chest. It’s a bitter sweet feeling, she misses her but she can’t touch her. Lexa flashes her a nervous smile not knowing how she should greet her, if it’s ok to peck her cheek or give her a friendly hug or not.

“Hi” Lexa lets out nervously “come in”

“Hi” Clarke replies her voice barely audible.

They walk awkwardly to ~~their~~ living-room, Lexa’s living-room silently before the silence is interrupted “Do you want to start right away or-“

“Yes, please! I’ve somewhere to be” Clarke interjects lying before Lexa suggests something else.

“Alright” Lexa nods and walks to her bedroom, Clarke still following her “Let me just move the camera and lights to the living-room” Lexa says not wanting Clarke to follow her to her bedroom because she doesn’t want her to know that _she_ kept her scarf and she didn’t lose it while moving out.

“I’ll help you” Clarke replies not stopping.

Lexa hopes Clarke won’t notice her scarf. Clarke studies the room silently and notices it but doesn’t say anything then looks back at Lexa and takes the lights from her and goes back to the living-room.

Lexa sets the camera and lights ready before sitting next to Clarke “I..I didn’t prepare the questions yet. You said in your text that you want us to explain and at the same time do the ex-girlfriend tag” Lexa says “I’ll just try to find the list of questions we’re supposed to answer”

Indeed, Clarke took Lexa off guard. She was going to hang out with Anya when she received her text and tried to clean and make her place look tidy enough before Clarke comes.

After a few minutes, Lexa looks at Clarke and smiles weakly “Ready?”

Clarke takes a deep breath “No, but we’ve to do it” Lexa falls her heart crack knowing that Clarke doesn’t want and is not comfortable being here anymore.

“That’s true” Lexa comments before switching the camera on “Hello people of the internet, as a lot of you guys have been asking about Clarke and if we broke up and I’m sure you have a confirmation by now as it’s pretty obvious by the title of this video. Yes, we did break up” Lexa says looking straight at the camera in front of them.

“Lexa, please!” Clarke interrupts before Lexa says more. Lexa turns and looks at her “What?”

“I want to say something before...before we start answering the questions” Clarke says and Lexa fakes a smile “Go ahead”

“Ok, thank you” Clarke replies before looking at the camera “Hi guys or people of the internet” Clarke chuckles nervously using Lexa’s line “Please stop the hate comments you’ve been throwing at Lexa. I broke up with her and not the other way around, she didn’t cheat on me and believ-“

“Clarke!” Lexa interjects “you don’t have to do this. I mean we don’t have to give them the details. It’s our lives” Lexa knows that Clarke is in a tough period in her life and if she is going to talk about it she is going to feel bad and cry and Lexa doesn’t know how she can ease her pain. If she knew how, they would be together now and they wouldn’t be doing the ‘ _ex-girlfriend tag_ ’.

Clarke clears her throat and nods “Ok, but I really want to tell them that…that it is not” Clarke gulps then continues “that you are not a cheater”

Lexa smiles weakly “It’s fine, there is always haters that drop shitty comments”

“I know, but it means a lot to me” Clarke explains and Lexa nods “Ok, I’m sorry for interrupting you”

“I’ll try again” Clarke says but Lexa stops her “You don’t need to” She points at the camera “I already have it recorded”

“Alright” Clarke mutters before looking back at the camera.

“Do you want to continue?” Lexa asks and Clarke hesitates for a moment before taking a deep breath and looking back at the camera “So Lexa and I broke up yes but there was not cheating or anything. And as a lot of you guys asked if Lexa is going to do an ex-girlfriend tag with me, we thought that maybe we can do one video announcing officially that we broke up and do the ex-girlfriend tag while we’re at it”

Clarke looks at Lexa and adds “I think it’s your turn, Lexa you have the questions?” Lexa nods and takes her phone and gives it to Clarke.

“Oh! I don’t know what or how we should do? I mean do I ask you the question and you answer or?”

“As you’re my guest today on my channel, you can ask me whatever you want and we should both answer the questions but if you don’t feel comfortable with any question just skip to the next one, alright?” Lexa explains and Clarke nods.

“Ok, here we go” Clarke says “The first question is ‘Why did we break up?’ “ Clarke asks and Lexa chuckles nervously.

“Well, we are…in different places in our lives” Lexa lets out in a questioning tone looking at Clarke to see if it is the right answer not wanting to give details of Clarke’s personal life.

“Yeah, we’re in different places in our lives” Clarke acquiesces “next question, Who’s…well this one is easy! Who’s your best friend? Raven!” Lexa asks and replies looking at the camera trying to avoid Clarke’s eyes.

“Anya. Yours is Anya” Clarke replies to the question too.

“Who wore pants in the relationship?” Lexa reads the question “sorry guys that’s a stupid question”

“Both, I’d say” Clarke replies, Lexa turns her head and looks at her then nods “true”.

“When’s my birthday?” Lexa asks and Clarke replies in a beat “July 20”

“October 24” Lexa replies “When we started dating, did you think we would last longer than we did?”

“Yes” Clarke again answers before Lexa does. Lexa feels her heart tightening in her chest, she clears her throat before replying “Definitely, yes”

Clarke looks at Lexa but the brunette is looking at her phone, she wasn’t expecting Lexa to answer that “When did we break up?”

“Two months and four days ago” Lexa’s answer is precise making Clarke frown “You’ve been counting?” Lexa doesn’t reply she just shrugs and looks back at her phone “What’s something I do that you hated?”

Clarke doesn’t know how to answer that question. Everything Lexa does she loves. She loves everything about her “Skip”

Lexa’s heart aches thinking that Clarke doesn’t want to answer because she might hurt her “Alright, I think I’m going to escape this question too if it’s ok?”

Clarke nods “Next question please!”

“What’s something I do excellently?” Lexa reads the question before looking at Clarke to see if she wants to skip this one too.

“That’s difficult to answer” Clarke says “You’re good at a lot of things”

“Just mention one thing” Lexa suggests..

“She’s good at caring. I mean caring for people and loving them” Clarke replies looking at the camera instead of looking at Lexa not trusting herself.

“I’d say cooking. I miss it” Lexa confesses and Clarke smiles weakly to the camera.

“What’s the one food I don’t like?”

“Burgers” Clarke replies.

“Same for you” Lexa says before reading the next question “What’s my eye color?”

Both Lexa and Clarke chuckle “That’s the stupidest question, I’ve ever heard” Clarke replies “Green, that’s what I noticed first about you, how green your eyes are”

Lexa gulps her heart and the words he was trying to let out before answering “Yours are blue. Next question, what would I eat everyday if I could?”

“Avocado on toast”

“Pizza” Lexa replies then looks at Clarke and asks “Do you want to ask the next questions?”

Clarke smiles at her and takes her phone. When Lexa’s finger brushes at the back of her hand, Clarke’s breath hitches. She coughs trying to hide it and resumes where Lexa stopped “What’s your current impression of me?”

“I…I’ll answer it but not for the followers Clarke!” Lexa says.

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want them to know about our lives, at least not everything” Lexa explains and Clarke nods “Alright, I’m listening”

“My impression of you now is not as good as it used to be. I mean you don’t smile anymore and when you do it’s…different”

Clarke frowns “How would you know, you haven’t seen me for two months and four days or so”

Lexa bites her lip guiltily “I know but I’ve been checking on you…I’m in touch with Raven”

Clarke looks down at Lexa’s phone and notices the background. She unintentionally clicked the home button when she was talking. It is the picture they took when they were on their first trip together. Clarke is looking at the camera laughing hard eyes partly closed and Lexa is smiling happily at her.

Clarke pushes the phone in Lexa’s hand “The questions, please so we can carry on” Lexa gets in the list of the ex-girlfriend tag and gives back her phone to Clarke.

Clarke huffs “I don’t know if we…we want to answer this question. Almost the same as the previous one. What was your first impression of me?”

“I want to” Lexa replies “My first impression of you! Bubbly. What was your first impression of me?” She asks back then adds “If you want to answer it”

“Of course, you know the answer. I told you, I thought you’re too mysterious”

“Yes, you did” Lexa chuckles then looks back at the camera.

“What was the first thing you noticed about me?”

“Your boobs!” Lexa replies and quickly justifies “Don’t blame me, she was wearing a v neck shirt and her beautiful cleavage was on display”

Clarke blushes even if she knew the answer she wasn’t expecting Lexa to be so comfortable sharing her real answer.

“For me it was your green eyes obviously” Clarke says “And the next question is what’s your most memorable moment with me?”

Lexa thinks for a moment, she has a lot of memorable moments of Clarke. From the way she looks at her in the morning and she whines whenever Lexa doesn’t kiss her before she brushes her teeth – _she doesn’t want to share it because it is so dear to her_ – to the moment she makes her cum – but she can’t possibly share their intimacy – and even the day they first slept together and the list goes on and on but Lexa jealously keeps the real answer to herself and opts for a typical reply “Our first date”

Clarke nods and says “My most memorable moment with you is when we visited your parents and we spent most of the day in your room where you told me everything about your childhood”

Lexa smiles at the memory and looks back at the camera taking a deep breath not knowing how she is going to let Clarke leave her apartment again now that she is here next to her, she misses her so bad.

“What’s the sweetest thing I did for you?”

Lexa looks back at Clarke locking her eyes with her before letting out almost in a whisper “loved me”

Clarke’s eyes well in tears she wants to correct her, she wants to tell her that she still loves her but she doesn’t know if she should, she blinks her unshed tears and looks at the camera “The sweetest thing she did for me is…emmm let me think! Well there’s a lot sweet things she did. She is good at caring and loving I think I’ve already said that” Clarke says chuckling nervously.

“You don’t have to answer” Lexa replies reassuringly.

“I know but I want to. It was the editing of my favorite movies, you deleted all the shitty ends and wrote another ones with happy endings. The editing was terrible” Clarke laughs “but the ending was good and instead of crying at the end, we laughed. That’s the sweetest thing you did for me” Clarke informs and Lexa giggles remembering the night they re-watched the edited movies.

“Next question?” Lexa asks.

“What is something that you liked doing together?” Clarke doesn’t look at Lexa, she waits for her to answer first.

“I’d say have lazy days with you” Lexa replies and asks back “What’s the thing you like doing together?”

“Same” Clarke simply replies and Lexa’s heart flutters. She looks down at Lexa’s phone and reads “What is one question-“ Clarke looks up at Lexa then says “Can we skip this one? I’m not sure I wanna answer your question”

“Of course, I told you nothing you’re uncomfortable with” Lexa replies reassuringly “Ask me then, I’ll answer it”

“No” Clarke says “that’s…the question is What’s the one question you want me to reply honestly? So you’ll ask and I should answer and I don’t want to…please!” Clarke looks at Lexa pleadingly.

“Of course, is there a question you want me to answer honestly?” Lexa offers with a smile and Clarke quickly shakes her head “No, thanks. We skip to the next question”

“If you are a 100% honest, who would you blame mostly for the break up?” Clarke reads and quickly answers “Me”

“Both” Lexa says at the same time and Clarke shakes her head “No, it’s me. Believe me guys, she did nothing...it’s me”

“Exactly, I’ve done nothing. I should have done something, I shouldn’t have let you go” Lexa replies honestly and Clarke’s heart shatters.

“Please, don’t! Not now”

“That’s the truth. I shouldn’t have let you go, Clarke. I lo…you’re you and there’s no one I want to be with but you” Lexa replies tears welling in her eyes.

“Lexa! Please, next question”

“No, this won’t make it to the editing don’t worry”

“What did we argue about the most?” Clarke ignores Lexa and continues.

Lexa is silent for a moment then says “About the TV” She mutters sadly missing those moments.

“Yeah, TV” Clarke says “how long were we together?”

“Three years in two weeks” Lexa answers.

“Two years and a half” Clarke corrects.

“Three years” Lexa corrects Clarke’s answer stubbornly.

“How great of a girlfriend was I?” Clarke looks at the camera and Lexa loses it.

“It is three fucking years, and you were the shittiest but you’re…was my girlfriend and I don’t regret any of it, not a second”

Clarke gulps and looks at Lexa noticing the tears on her cheeks. Her heart breaks once again because she just hurt Lexa once again “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have…shouldn’t be here”

Lexa wipes her tears away and shakes her head “No, it’s the best thing you ever did for a while. Let’s go back to the question or if you want we stop here”

In fact, Lexa never had a closure and Clarke is here and willing to talk even if it means they have to use the Youtube followers’ excuse again just the way they used to do before they started dating officially.

Lexa respected Clarke’s wish to give her some time and space before having the talk or whatever they needed, she needed for a closure. She just said ‘ _I can’t pretend anymore. You’re not the one for me’_ and left breaking her heart.

When Lexa asked her and tried to understand Clarke kept silent, she knew things were not great between them for the last six months or so, especially after her father’s death but Lexa always put up with all the shitty things Clarke did thinking that it was the right thing to do and that she will grieve with time and they can be as they used to be.

“No, I’m fine” Clarke replies. She is not going to chicken out so close to the end of it. They barely have four more questions to answer and she will be done with it then Lexa’s followers would stop leaving hate comments and accusing her for cheating on her.

“She was great, not as much romantic as I want but when she put her mind on it she was great” Clarke looks at the camera and answers before looking down at Lexa’s phone to read the next question when Lexa interrupts her “You were the one for me. More than just a great girlfriend. You were-“

“I wasn’t. You already answered. I was the shittiest” Clarke says not meeting Lexa’s eyes.

“No, I was angry” Lexa replies “You’re the perfect girlfriend”

“Lexa, please stop” Clarke pleads closing her eyes.

“Why?” Lexa defies.

“Because you’re giving me hope”

“What if there is hope?” Lexa says scooting closer to her ex-girlfriend “what if-“

“Please don’t” Clarke pleads once again tears spilling down her cheeks. Lexa cups her face and wipes her tears with her thumbs before placing her lips on her for a delicate kiss.

Clarke sobs at the feeling of Lexa’s lips on hers. She misses them, she misses her and she misses the touch of her hand. She pulls back breaking the kiss “I need to…to freshen up. I’ll use the bathroom”

Clarke gets up and leaves Lexa on the couch just as she left her two months and four days ago.

When Clarke comes back to the living-room, Lexa is back to her place and checking her phone. Clarke sits next to her and waits.

“Here!” Lexa mutters handing her phone to Clarke.

“Thanks! I’m sorry I’ll try to answer the next questions without…without causing this drama” Clarke apologizes “How did we meet?”

“Well, you guys can check this answer by watching the video we made a while ago telling how we met. I’ll put the link down in the description” Lexa answers.

“Do you regret how things turned out?”

“Yes” Lexa answers “what about you?” She asks back and Clarke wants to avoid this question but it will make things even worse.

“Yes. We’ve three questions left, do you miss the relationship?”

“Obviously” Lexa says and Clarke nods “I do”

“Did you cheat during the relationship?”

“No” Both Lexa and Clarke replies in unison.

“Have you been in any date since the break up?” Clarke looks at Lexa waiting to hear her answer and Lexa simply shakes her head “It’s a no for me”

“Me neither” Clarke replies then Lexa speaks ending the video and thanking Clarke for doing it – Clarke simply smiles at her and the camera – before turning it off and sitting back on the couch but this time she faces Clarke.

“Thanks for coming and for doing this” Lexa says faking a smile at ex-girlfriend.

“I didn’t answer half of the questions” Clarke replies.

“Yes, you did”

“No, there’s nothing I hate about you. I can never hate anything about you” Clarke explains and Lexa nods remembering the question Clarke didn’t want to answer.

“Thank you” Lexa lets out softly.

“Why?” Clarke asks after a moment of silence and Lexa frowns confused.

“Why haven’t you been in a date since the break up?”

Lexa looks down at her hands, fidgeting nervously with her fingers “I’m not sure you’d like to hear the answer”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I don’t want you to answer it” Clarke explains.

“Because I love you, not someone else” Lexa replies boldly looking into Clarke’s blue eyes.

“What’s the one question you want me to answer honestly?” Clarke asks taking Lexa by surprise.

“I..well” Lexa breathes out a chuckle “there’s a lot I want to know”

“One question, Lexa” Clarke points out.

“Ok, give me a minute” Lexa says before falling into an uncomfortable silence. She wants to ask the right question, she has so many questions but she can’t ask only one.

“Do you still love me?”

Clarke looks silently at Lexa and the brunette feels impatient “Clarke? Do you still love me?”

“Are you sure this is the question you want to know?” Clarke questions.

“Yes. Do you still love me?”

“You should ask another one, Lexa. You already know the answer” Clarke says.

“No, I don’t” Lexa says.

“Yes” Clarke says meeting green eyes.

Lexa freezes, she wasn’t expecting Clarke to say yes because the last time she tried to ask the same question, the blonde said the answer won’t be the one Lexa expects which only confused her more.

She felt that Clarke loved her, she knew deep down inside her heart she knows but the way Clarke easily left it made her question it.

“Then why did you leave?” Lexa asks “I love you, more than anyone. You love me, why did you leave? Is it something I did? Something I didn’t?”

Clarke shakes her head “It has nothing to do with you. I just…” She huffs before continuing “You deserve someone better. Someone who can love you like you deserve, not the way I love you”

“Don’t you dare tell me what I deserve or not! I only want you” Lexa replies angrily and Clarke lowers her gaze.

“I’m sorry, Raven is waiting for me. Take care, Lexa” Clarke says before leaving once again.

“No! You don’t get to leave without talking to me. Not again” Lexa rushes after her holding her wrist in a death grip. Clarke is silent, she doesn’t know what to say and she knows that she owes it to Lexa.

“Talk to me” Lexa lets out almost begging.

“What do you want me to say, Lexa?”

“Why you left?”

“You know why!” Clarke quickly replies.

“That was bullshit. Tell me Clarke, please and I promise I won’t ever bother you again” Lexa says in a pleading tone.

“I left because I couldn’t look at you anymore, I left because I was hurting you and you’re the love of my life and you…and I couldn’t keep you in a shitty relationship. You deserve better Lexa not someone like me. You can be happy”

“How?”

“I don’t know….go date someone else. Love, live” Clarke says not meeting her eyes.

“Go on a date with me, Clarke” Lexa blurs out

“What?”

“Go on a date with me! I love YOU and you make me happy. Go on a date with me, come back home and I can be happy” Clarke shakes her head ready to answer when Lexa interrupts her “You’re my happiness if you leave, you are the one making me unhappy”

Clarke closes her eyes feeling trapped “I’m sorry. I can’t” Clarke replies before turning back to leave but then Lexa backs her against the door and kisses her. Clarke is stiff at first her lips still but then she couldn’t help wrap her arms around Lexa’s neck to deepen the kiss.

It’s sloppy and needy, Lexa’s hands are everywhere on Clarke’s body. Clarke moans when Lexa’s tongue licks her, adding to the pressure Lexa was applying with her thigh against hers how could she not lose herself.

After a heated make-out, Lexa pulls back enough to give Clarke space to leave but the blonde doesn’t. Lexa walks back to her living-room and sits on the couch, not knowing if she just fucked any hope of reconciliation with Clarke or not.

It takes Clarke a moment to make her decision, she walks back to the living-room and takes Lexa’s camera.

“What are you doing?” Lexa asks confused.

“I’m deleting it” Clarke simply replies.

“Why?” Lexa feels her heart thudding so hard against her chest.

“Because I don’t want us to give up so soon, I’m not your ex-girlfriend” Clarke says and Lexa surpasses the urge to cry.

“Are you…are you sure?”

Clarke nods “I am not going to come back home yet. I want us to try again! I..no…I want to take you in a date. I should take you in a date and win your heart back” Clarke explains.

“You don’t need to win it back. You have it” Lexa says.

“No, I don’t think I deserve it”

“Yes you do” Lexa replies in a beat.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what I’ve done, Lexa” Clarke apologizes and this time she leaves Lexa with a little of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the mistakes, English is not my first language.


	3. Clexa channel (25 facts / Truth or dare / Chapstick challenge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I don't know how but I managed to write this one in a couple hours. I guess it is because Fluff and I already had the videos (:
> 
> The chapstick challenge is for the guest RoseLissa, I hope it's good enough. Sorry for cutting it short.
> 
> Enjoy guys and let me know what you think. Should I write more (If so don't hesitate to share with me a video you want me to use for Clexa) or should I just stop at the next one ?

* * *

 

"Why are you freaking out so much?"  Raven asks Clarke who keeps on changing her shirts not knowing which one to choose.

“Raven! It’s the first video we’re going to make for our channel, the Clexa channel and it is also the first video since…you know” Clarke explains then huffs “I’ve nothing to wear, Fuck!”

“So it’s official, you’re back together!”

“No!” Clarke huffs “Fuck I really need your help, Raven. Not you questioning me about my dating life”

“Relax, take off this obnoxious shirt and let me dress you” Raven says getting off Clarke’s bed before walking to her dressing.

“Alright” Clarke gives up and sits on her bed.

While Raven is going through her clothes, Clarke receives a message from Lexa.

 

**_Lexa: You’re coming?_ **

****

**_Clarke: Yeah, of course._ **

**_Which tag are we doing today?_ **

****

**_Lexa: It’s a surprise (;_ **

****

“Stop sexting and come try this” Raven throws a dress at Clarke.

“Wait, just a minute” Clarke replies before typing a message to Lexa.

 

**_Clarke: You know I hate surprises._ **

 

Clarke takes it and starts undressing when her phone chimes in Raven’s hand.

 

**_Lexa: You’ll love this one_ **

**_Lexa: Or two…_ **

 

Clarke’s eyes widen “Don’t you dare, Raven! Please!” She begs and Raven raises her eyebrows playfully. Clarke runs to her half naked and Raven snaps a picture and send it to Lexa.

Hardly a minute later, her phone chimes again and Clarke whines knowing that it must be Lexa reacting to whatever Raven caught in the picture.

“Raven please!” Clarke begs again.

“You’ll have your phone back once you’re dressed” Raven insists and Clarke rolls her eyes.

Clarke rushes to dress and looks at her mirror “I like it but isn’t it too much for just a Youtube video?”

“No, it’s perfect” Raven replies snapping again another picture of Clarke from the back and sends it to Lexa.

“Alright, I’m wearing this. Now give me my phone back” Clarke says and Raven complies. Clarke reads Lexa’s first reply about the surprise then sees her other messages and whines.

****

**_Lexa: Clarke? What’s this face?_ **

**_Lexa: You still look hot btw_ **

**_Lexa: Raven! Give Clarke her phone back!_ **

**_Lexa: That’s a really nice arse!_ **

**_Lexa: You wearing that?_ **

 

“I hate you! Now she knows what I’m going to wear” Clarke complains and Raven ignores her leaving her bedroom silently.

 

**_Clarke: Hey, me again (:_ **

**_Clarke: Remind me why did I agree to this?_ **

****

**_Lexa: Because people of the internet said so_ **

**_Lexa: Clexa ship?_ **

**_Lexa: And because you love me_ **

****

**_Clarke: I hate this shipname_ **

**_Clarke: …_ **

****

**_Lexa:  ?_ **

****

**_Clarke: I do. I love you <3_ **

****

**_Lexa:  (:_ **

**_Lexa: Love you too…_ **

**_Lexa: I hope you’ll wear that dress._ **

****

Clarke smiles at her phone happily. She has been dating Lexa for a few weeks now, instead of their ex-girlfriend tag they made another one telling the followers that they did not break up but Clarke is just busy with her new work which is clearly a lie. They didn’t know how to make the rumors and the shitty comments stop so Clarke proposed ‘the lie’.

Lexa wants Clarke to come back home as nothing happened before and take things where they left but the blonde is not ready. At least that’s what she tells her because she doesn’t want her to deal with her dark moments.

She is seeing a therapist and doing better even if she misses Lexa so bad and wants to be back ‘ _home’_ with her, she knows she will end up hurting the brunette again and this time around she doubts she can forgive herself for the way she treated her.

On the other hand, Lexa wanted to be there for Clarke. She wanted to be the one for her, the one who helps her through the tough times she goes through instead of Raven doing it.

But when Raven told her that Clarke ‘ _needs’_ some time away and that it has nothing to do with her not being enough for Clarke or not being able to be the person and explained to her that Clarke is still feeling guilty whenever she is around her, and that she still needs time and therapy to do better in order to not ruin their relationship again, Lexa’s worries dissipated.

The first week of their dating, Clarke and Lexa had hard time being around each other again. It felt weird and different. Mostly for Clarke as she was consumed by her guilt. For Lexa, it was just ‘ _not enough_ ’ she was used to have Clarke without any reserve so it was harder for her to let Clarke leave or leave Clarke at her new place – _or rather old place, sharing an apartment with Raven_ – and go back home alone.

The only thing that helped Lexa was the texting and video calls they exchanged mainly at night as they got used to pillow talking after a few months of living together and for Clarke as much as for Lexa, it was difficult to sleep without the other.

To sum up, they have been dating for a few weeks now – _three months and a week if you would ask Lexa_ – but they haven’t been intimate and except for the heated make out sessions Clarke’s therapist forbade her to rush things. So just more pent up sexual tension.

Half an hour later, Clarke finally makes it to ~~Lexa’s place~~ or home where she is not staying for the moment and instead of using her key she knocks and waits for Lexa to let her in.

“Finally” Lexa says as she opens the door to a smiling Clarke.

“There was traffic” Clarke justifies stepping in. Lexa wraps her arms around her waist and pulls her for a kiss then when she finally lets go of her lips she looks into her eyes and whispers “I missed you”

Clarke blushes “I missed you too” She whispers back before giving Lexa a little bag “That’s for you” She smiles and takes off her beanie and her coat.

“Ow, my favorite” Lexa comments seeing the box of chocolates Clarke got her “Thank you but you shouldn’t have”

“They’re my favorite too. We’re sharing” Clarke replies.

“You really…wow. You look hot” Lexa lets out seeing Clarke’s dress “a new dress?”

“No…kind of?” Clarke says hesitantly “what are we filming today?” She asks as they walk to the living-room.

“Well we can do a truth or dare video in our first video on our channel” Lexa says with a smirk “or I thought we can do the twenty five things you didn’t know and for my channel I was asked to do the chapstick challenge this week”

Clarke rolls her eyes “Why do you always have to limit the fun? We do both for our channel”

“What about the chapstick challenge for my channel?” Lexa asks.

“Nuh uh! It won’t be fair! I haven’t brought any flavored chapsticks of my own” Clarke explains.

“Alright, let’s begin with the video for the Clexa channel first” Lexa says.

“Wait, I’ll check my makeup and go back” Clarke says.

When She finally comes back, Lexa notices that Clarke purposely readjusted her dress putting her cleavage more in display. She can’t help herself staring for a moment. She loves Clarke, she loves every curve and corner of her body but she worships her breasts there is no need to deny that and Clarke knows it.

Lexa starts off their video as usual by speaking first “Hi guys! Welcome to the internet for our first video we’re going to tell you twenty five things you didn’t know about us this way you guys will get to know us more and then we’ll start posting different tags, challenges and maybe random vlogs of our dates or life! I don’t know yet. Are you ready Clarke?” Lexa asks looking at Clarke with a bright smile.

“Yes, let’s dive right into it”

“Wait! No one has the right to dive anywhere around my babies. She is mine” Lexa says holding her hands next to Clarke’s cleavage hiding it. Clarke giggles shyly “Stop it”

“What? No! I’m going to blur it while editing” Lexa replies before she says “Let’s jump into it”

“I go first” Clarke lets out happily “Oh, wait! Let’s make it more interesting. Comment below if you do the same things that I do”

“Common ground” Lexa comments bobbing her head.

“Yeah, I like that we can make friends liking the same weird things!” Clarke adds.

“Ok, first fact about me! I meet someone after two minutes I give them my number”

Lexa’s jaw drops “It took me weeks to have your number! Traitor”

Clarke shrugs playfully “I wanted you to work for it”

“Well, I spend at least six months getting to know someone before I ever give them my number” Lexa says instead.

Clarke thinks for a minute then says “The first time I met my best friend Raven, she showed me a video of a girl peeing spaghetti, and I think we kissed!”

Lexa rolls her eyes remembering the story and feeling slightly jealous at Clarke’s and Raven’s friendship.

“Best friends for life!” Clarke adds with a shrug.

“I have one best friend and we’ve known each other since preschool”

“Emmm…I’m bisexual” Clarke says and Lexa corrects her “That doesn’t count, Clarke. Probably all the internet knows that! You keep saying it in every video we make”

“Alright, alright! Let me think. Oh yeah! I have a lot of sexual fantasies” Clarke blurs out and Lexa bites her lips.

“I’ve no sexual fetishes” Lexa giggles knowing that Clarke has some of the weirdest.

“I’ve to mix up my food before I eat it” Clarke says and Lexa quickly adds “I deconstruct food before I eat it”

“Stop copying me!” Clarke interjects “you’re basically following my lead. I mean be creative, use your brain”

“I can’t! It drowned in your cleavage” Lexa boldly jokes and Clarke blushes.

“Ok, next one! I really get travelsick” Clarke says before looking at Lexa defiantly.

Lexa clears her throat “I can’t change a lightbulb”

Clarke bursts in laughter “This is terrible! You’re going to have a lot of unfollows after this one”

“No, I won’t. They love it to know that the perfect Lexa Woods is not perfect and just like them”

Clarke leans down on the couch laughing so hard “Lexa….I’m sure 99% of your followers can do that”

“Ok, I can use my hands pretty good for other purposes” Lexa replies then Clarke’s eyes widen “That’s inappropriate”

“That’s another fact, that’s what I say. Your turn! Two facts!” Lexa says.

“Lexa your competitive side is showing! Two other facts!! I write music and I play guitar”

“That counts for one” Lexa comments.

“No, two! I write music and I play guitar” Clarke explains.

“Alright! Just because I love you” Lexa says.

“I cannot rub clothe, I cannot put my hand on clothe and rub it” Lexa says before coughing weirdly a few times.

“I think it’s really easy to pick up guys than to pick up girls” Clarke says with a smirk.

“The only book I ever finished is Twilight New moon!” Lexa says and turns her head to Clarke adding “Don’t say anything” knowing that her girlfriend was going to comment on this fact.

“I’ve a wristwatch my dad gave me when I was fourteen years old, it’s broken but it’s my luck charm sort of and I never take it off” Clarke says showing her wrist to the camera.

Lexa smiles despite feeling her heart cracking at Clarke’s words. She leans and places a soft kiss on her pulse before taking her turn.

“Three years ago I was the unhappiest I’ve ever been and now I’m the happiest I’ve ever been” Clarke looks at her with a bright smile when Lexa adds “not because of you”

Clarke’s smile falls, she pokes her girlfriend’s shoulder playfully but then Lexa corrects “of course because of you” Clarke’s heart flutters when Lexa smiles at her.

“I don’t have siblings” Clarke lets out looking at the camera trying to ignore Lexa’s wandering hand on lap.

“My favorite sport is tennis and I follow it religiously” Lexa states.

“I’m a food enthusiast”

“One of my favorite tv shows is Buffy the vampire slayer”

“I love my girlfriend” Clarke lets out and Lexa’s lips curve in a smile “Don’t butter me up, everyone loves me. This one doesn’t count”

“Yes, it does!” Clarke defends between giggles.

“No, it does not” Lexa insists seriously.

“Alright if it does not. I’m a top” Clarke says “which means Lexa is a bottom. That’s two, beat that”

Shocked, Lexa opens her mouth exaggeratedly “That is not going to make it after the editing”

“Yes, it will”

“No, it wo-“ Lexa’s words die in her throat at the feeling of Clarke nipping at her earlobe.

Clarke knows Lexa’s weak spots and she is playing dirty today. She makes sure to make Lexa forget. After a few kisses she scoots back to her place and says “See! It will, I might not be the one editing but I am the one in control”

Lexa laughs “Alright, do we have twenty five facts already?”

“No, I don’t think so” Clarke replies.

“Who cares? Alright, people of the internet my girlfriend and I are so lousy we forgot to count the facts so we’re going to cut short to this twenty five facts about us and we’ll be playing Clarke’s favorite game”

“Truth or Dare” Clarke interjects smiling happily at the camera then adds “Wait! Before we begin, I want coffee!”

 

**********

 

Lexa comes back with a coffee for Clarke and sits next to her “Here is your coffee madam” Clarke chuckles and pulls her for a searing kiss before she takes the coffee.

“Thanks for the coffee”

“What do I get you to have more than a kiss?” Lexa asks and Clarke blushes.

“I’ve nothing in mind yet, I’ll let you know” Clarke winks “let’s start the second part of the video”

“You have somewhere else to be?” Lexa’s smile falls.

“Yeah” Clarke lies.

“Oh, I was hoping I can…take you for dinner or something” Lexa says.

Clarke smiles “I can still make it for dinner, if we finish on time”

Without saying anything else to her girlfriend, Lexa looks back at the camera and speaks “So, Clarke and I are going to have an absolutely hardcore game of Truth or dare to make it up for the missing facts. I went on my tumblr page and I asked you guys to come up with some truth or dares you want us to do. Clarke you go first”

“Truth” Clarke says.

“Ok, let me read what our followers sent us” Lexa says before choosing one “Who has the biggest sex drive?”

“I actually think it’s you!”

“Yeah” Lexa acquiesces chuckling but then she stops “what are you saying?”

“In every relationship it was me but in this one, it’s you which is nice” Clarke confesses “Now your turn, truth or dare?”

“Dare” Lexa quickly replies.

“Call a friend and tell him that’s you’re secretly crushing on him” Clarke says with a mischievous smile.

“Oh, I know exactly who’s going to be” Lexa says scrolling through her contacts “Bellamy” She grins at the camera and Clarke giggles “He’s going to have an heart attack”

“Shhh, it’s ringing” Lexa says putting her phone on speaker.

“Bell, hi it’s Lexa”

“Hi, Lex” Bellamy replies.

‘How are you?” Lexa asks seriously while Clarke is trying hard to not laugh.

“Good, you?”

“Good. Bell, I’m having this kind of like…life crisis and I just think…I just think you’re so hot and sexy. I can’t deny this anymore Bell” Lexa goes right into it and Clarke muffles her giggles with her hand.

“Lexa! You’re playing truth or dare!” Bellamy says knowingly and both Lexa and Clarke laugh.

“It can’t possibly happen, you’re the gayest gal” Bellamy adds.

“You’re so gay!” Clarke comments laughing “no one would believe it”

“I know. Thanks Bell, bye” Lexa says before hanging up and looking at Clarke who is still laughing.

“Your turn princess” Lexa lets out and Clarke’s heart skips a beat. She stops laughing and looks at Lexa, no one dares to call Clarke ‘ _princess’_ anymore since her father died because it was the pet name he uses since she was a baby.

“I’m sorry Clarke!” Lexa quickly catches on her slip up but the blonde shakes her head “It’s fine. I love it” She smiles “I missed hearing it. I miss…I miss him”

Lexa scoots closer to her and wraps her arms around her “I’m sorry” She whispers in her hair and Clarke pulls back looking into her green eyes “I’m sorry…for-“ Before she can say anything else Lexa smashes her lips against hers.

Lexa can’t let her apologize once again, she loves her and she will do anything for her. She knows how close Clarke was with her father and how he means to her, she doesn’t know what she will do if she ever loses someone dear to her.

She wraps her arms tightly around Clarke at the thought of losing someone dear. Clarke is the closest person to her heart and just the thought of losing her makes her sad. She already lost her and she is trying, they are trying and Lexa doesn’t want to deal with this never again.

“Don’t apologize, I want to be your person” Lexa confesses “I want to be the one for you and it is killing me the fact that I’m not”

“It’s not like that, Lexa” Clarke shakes her head “I don’t know if I can ever forgive myself if I hurt you again, I…I need it and you are my person yes  but…”

“It’s ok, Clarke I get it. Raven explained to me” Lexa replies “it’s just difficult to be without you”

“You’re not without me, we’re together” Clarke corrects pushing a strand of hair from Lexa’s face. Lexa smiles “I love you”

“I love you too” Clarke replies “and I loved it when you called me princess” Lexa smiles and pecks her lips.

“We should continue our video so you can leave and make it to dinner with me” Lexa reminds her.

“I don’t have to go” Clarke confesses and Lexa smiles happily before letting Clarke out of her arms and looking back at the camera.

“Truth or dare?” Lexa asks.

“Dare” Clarke answers.

“Ok, it says watch two girls one cup together...oh I’ve never seen it and it’s your dare”

“People of the internet say you need to watch it with me then you do! I’ve watched it three times already so I’m totally down with it” Clarke says.

“I’m scared” Lexa lets out “I haven’t watched it for a reason, Clarke!” Lexa lets out frowning at the screen of her phone.

“It’s just diarrhea and sick”

“It’s real?” Lexa asks and Clarke confirms “Yeah, very real. I’ll explain, there’s two lesbians and they’re very hungry”

Lexa’s eyes bulge “Did they die?”

Clarke laughs shaking her head “No, let’s watch it”

Clarke takes Lexa’s phone and put it and sets the phone between them, as the video goes on Clarke is laughing hard and Lexa’s jaw is dropped then she starts making weird noises about to puke and Clarke squints her eyes in disgust.

Lexa shoves her phone away and holds her breath looking everywhere but at her phone. She looks horrified “Stop it, I can still hear…arghh. Clarke they’re gonna die. I’m telling you, they’re gonna die”

Clarke quickly grabs Lexa’s phone and stops the video “It’s a scene that can’t be unseen”

“What did their parents think?” Lexa lets out with a small voice and Clarke giggles.

“Ok, my turn since you were brave enough to do my dare with me. I choose truth after this one”

“Thanks, love” Lexa says pecking Clarke’s lips.

“Do you believe in…soulmates?” Lexa reads hesitantly.

“I truly believe that Lexa and I are soulmates” Clarke says in a heartbeat and Lexa’s heart melts she looks lovingly at her “You do?”

“Yeah” Clarke simply replies and Lexa’s lips twitch upward in a genuine smile.

“Your turn-“ Clarke says before being interrupted “Dare”

“Eager?”

“Yeah, I’ve a hot date after this” Lexa replies.

Clarke smiles “Ok, so I dare you to try peanut butter and mayonnaise”

“Oh, please! Not after the video…aghh” Lexa grimaces in disgust making Clarke laugh “Do it for me, please!” She says before running to the kitchen.

“Clarke actually happens to love this particular combination. She has it on toast and other such things” Lexa says to the camera explaining Clarke’s eagerness.

“Here! I got it” Clarke comes back with a big spoon filled with peanut butter and a layer of mayonnaise on top and places it close to Lexa’s mouth. Lexa opens her mouth but leans back avoiding the spoon.

“Come on’ it’s comfort food. Peanut butter and mayonnaise my two favorite things”

“It looks disgusting” Lexa comments.

“I don’t wanna do it but I’ll do it. What wouldn’t I do for a hot girl in a sexy dress” Lexa says taking the spoon and shoving it bravely in her mouth. A silence follows, and a focused Lexa looks at the screen “Emmm…” She puts the spoon in her mouth and licks it “It’s…salty and salty”

“Didn’t I tell you it’s a thing?” Clarke says happily.

“I trust you” Lexa nods “your turn! Truth or dare?”

“Dare” Clarke replies.

“Call someone and tell them something crazy” Lexa says and Clarke complies. As she puts her phone on speaker, Lexa asks her “Who are you calling?”

“You’ll see” Clarke replies when the voice of Clarke’s mom is heard. Lexa’s eyes bulge and she blushes, she is not sure about this one because Abby always intimidates her.

“Hi mom. You’re not gonna believe this!”

“What?”

“Lexa is pregnant” Clarke says and Lexa’s jaw drops.

“Lexa who?” Abby asks confused.

“I said Lexa is pregnant mom, my girlfriend!” Clarke says again and Lexa starts laughing nervously next to her.

“You’re right. I’m not gonna believe it. What else?” Abby replies unfazed.

“You’re a sharp woman” Clarke says.

“I might have believed you if you’d had said it was you” Abby says and Lexa falls back on the couch laughing hard. Clarke chuckles “Thanks mom”

“No problem, bye” Abby says before hanging up.

“Your mom has really high expectations of you” Lexa comments sarcastically.

“Yeah, I know” Clarke laughs and Lexa can’t resist kissing her. She puts her hand on the back of Clarke’s neck and pulls her in for a languorous kiss.

“Emm you taste great because of the peanut butter and may” Clarke says against her lips.

Once they part, Lexa licks her lip and says “You taste nice”

“Alright, before this turns into a sex video. Thank you guys for subscribing to our channel and don’t forget to like, comment and share with your friends. See you in a week, bye guys” Clarke says waving at the camera leaving Lexa dazed.

“You’re…you’re good at this! Since when you’re a Youtuber?” Lexa says surprised.

“Since we have a ship name, Clexa!” Clarke winks at the camera.

Lexa turns off the camera and looks at Clarke’s lips hungrily “What do you think about doing the chapstick challenge video but- wait let me finish, with different things and blindfolded that way it can be fair” Lexa suggests.

“It’s just an excuse to kiss me” Clarke says and Lexa nods “Yeah but I don’t really need an excuse to kiss you, do I?”

“No” Clarke replies “alright, since it’s your kitchen and your place you start first and then I’ll go collect whatever I find to make you taste” Clarke says.

“Ok, give me five minutes” Lexa agrees before going to take what she needs and comes back.

“Here I brought you a bag where you can hide whatever you’re going to make me taste” Lexa says.

“Thanks babe” Clarke takes the bag from Lexa and goes to the kitchen then to Lexa’s bedroom before coming back.

“”Ready?” Lexa asks and Clarke nods. Lexa switches on the camera and sits back on the couch but this time closer to her girlfriend.

“Hi guys and welcome to the internet. This week and as promised it’s a chapstick challenge but Clarke and I thought it would be fun to blindfold each other, eat food and other stuff and try to guess what’s that substance is on each other’s lips”

“It’s like the chapstick challenge extreme edition. Instead of sniffing or kissing chapstick, we’re gonna be tasting…eh anything really” Clarke speaks directly to the camera before looking at Lexa “ Ok, you go first” Clarke puts the blindfold on Lexa’s eyes and waves at her to check if she can see anything.

Clarke digs in her bag, takes a chapstick first and applies it on her lips before pushing her lips next to Lexa’s and pecks her lips. Lexa tugs Clarke’s lip between hers and sucks lightly before releasing it then leaning in for another deep kiss.

“I don’t…come here let me taste it” Lexa says leaning again to taste Clarke’s lips. Clarke smiles against her lips knowing that Lexa is enjoying this way too much.

“What the hell is this?” Lexa asks confused at the taste.

“This one is actually quite hard” Clarke confesses while Lexa is licking her own lip trying to guess what it is.

“It tastes like lip-gloss” Lexa lets out.

“Yeah, you’re close” Clarke answers.

“Ok, come here” Lexa says pursing her lips to kiss her again. Clarke applies another layer of it and closes the distance.

“It doesn’t taste very nice at all. It smells like makeup” Lexa says when Clarke coats Lexa’s lips again, the brunette leans back “What was it?”

“Is it that peanut butter chocolate??” Lexa lets out and when Clarke again tries to put the chapstick on her lips, Lexa adds “Excuse me, I didn’t give you my consent”

“I don’t know” Lexa whines.

“It’s mini milk” Clarke informs her “number two”

“I’m ready” Lexa smiles goofily blindfolded. Clarke takes a mustard jar, shows it to the camera and then applies it on her lower lip before cupping Lexa’s face and pushes it close to hers.

As soon as Lexa smells it and before she can even have a taste she pulls back in disgust “What the fuck is that?”

Lexa sits back and leans closer to Clarke and without tasting she guesses “Why am I thinking it’s-“

“Lip my tongue” Clarke orders licking her finger and leaving the mustard at the tip of her tongue. Lexa lets out an appreciative sound before poking her tongue.

Clarke leans closer and licks Lexa’s tongue leaving some mustard on it. Lexa jolts back screaming in disgust “Mustard” But then she extends her hand looking to pull Clarke again for another kiss and she does despite the mustard taste she hates, she moans enjoying the feeling of Clarke’s tongue.

“That’s so nasty” She comments after parting.

Clarke raises her eyebrows impishly at the camera as she takes a Hot Chilli sauce bottle. She takes a tiny drop on her finger and puts it on her lower lip before leaning close to Lexa’s face.

Lexa doesn’t kiss her, afraid from what she might taste so instead she sniffs her lip before pulling back “Wow wow wow. That, is the hottest hot sauce” Lexa lets out.

Clarke fists her shirt and kisses her, Lexa quickly tilts her head back letting out weird noises when Clarke once again asks her “Lip my tongue”

“No,not gonna happen” Lexa replies.

“Ok, this one you’re gonna kiss me and with the tongue maybe. You like it” Clarke says taking some coffee on the palm of her hand and before she puts some in her tongue Lexa interjects “It’s coffee”

Clarke laughs, Lexa smelled it right away.

“Clarke, you’ve got fucking ground coffee. I can smell it, who can’t smell ground coffee?”

Clarke chuckles “Alright, I swear this one is not nasty” She digs in her bag, takes a mint chapstick. It’s her own chapstick and she knows Lexa loves it. She shows it to the camera, applies it on her lips before kissing Lexa.

Lexa moans into the kiss and deepens it wrapping her arms around Clarke’s shoulders “That is pleasant, mint” She says against her lips before kissing Clarke again forgetting about the camera.

She leans down Clarke’s body pushing her back on the couch and starts making out blindfolded. Clarke enjoys it a moment but when she feels Lexa’s hand going down to her legs pulling her dress up her thigh, she pushes her “We’re filming, remember?”

Lexa whines “Alright, I just miss touching you, and your dress is making it hard for me to resist”

Clarke grins happy that Lexa likes her dress “Sit straight” She says and Lexa complies getting off Clarke and sitting back on her place.

Again Clarke take a chapstick on purpose knowing that Lexa is going to eat her alive with this one as it is Lexa’s chapstick and her favorite flavor _’Pineapple’._

Clarke kisses Lexa slowly and tenderly making sure to give her enough to guess the taste but Lexa is silent and doesn’t leave her lips. The kiss lasts longer the taste of the chapstick long gone Clarke pulls back and asks her “So? What is it?”

“I’m not sure” Lexa lets out thoughtfully “let me taste it again”

Clarke applies some again and kisses her, and again Lexa doesn’t let go of her. She kisses her long and hard before Clarke pushes her knowing that she is doing it on purpose and that she already guessed what it is.

“Lexa!” Clarke calls out warningly and Lexa laughs “I’m sorry, it’s so tasty. Pineapple and thanks babe for this one, it’s my favorite. You’re my favorite, a perfect combination”

Clarke blushes she takes Lexa’s face in her hands and kisses her lips before taking the blindfold off of her. Lexa blinks a few times before focusing on Clarke’s lips “Oh my God, your lips are bruised”

“Yeah, and I can barely feel them. They’re numb from the Hot Chilli sauce, my taste buds too” She says and Lexa’s heart melts “I’m sorry babe, let’s stop it here for now. Sorry guys, my girlfriend’s lips are bruised and numb she won’t taste anything I got her so it won’t be fair play”

Clarke leans in placing a soft kiss under Lexa’s ear then whispers “Thank you babe”

Lexa lets out a shaky breath “I...ok guys thank you for watching and don’t forget to subscribe to our Clexa channel. See you”

Lexa turns off the camera before looking back at Clarke and bites her lip “I don’t know how I’m gonna survive this until dinner” She points out at her dress and Clarke chuckles.

“Who says we need dinner?” Clarke replies pulling Lexa on top of her before kissing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the mistakes, English is not my first language.


	4. So she proposed

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke takes her phone and texts her best friend Raven who helped her with the surprise. It took her a lot to realize it as Clarke is not used to vlogging let along vlongging secretly and for two whole weeks before Lexa’s birthday.

 

**_Clarke: Omg, she said yes!_ **

 

Barely a minute later Raven texts her back.

 

**_Raven: Of course she did. She’s whipped!_ **

 

Clarke giggles happily reading her best friend’s text. To be honest, she had doubts about Lexa’s reply as they never talked about commitment and Lexa was not the kind of girl to be in a serious relationship – _at least not until she met Clarke_ – which explains Clarke’s anxiousness.

“You just proposed to me and you can’t stop texting Raven” Lexa comments jealously.

“Sorry, babe! I told her you said yes” Clarke replies dreamily before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Lexa’s lips.

“Why? You thought I wouldn’t?” Lexa pulls back to take a look at her _~~girlfriend~~_ , fiancée.

Clarke grimaces apologetically nodding “I…we never talked about marriage before”

“Yes, we did”

“I did and you were weird about it” Clarke explains. Lexa smiles at her fiancée tenderly before replying “I was not! I asked you if you are going to propose to me because you became cheesier than usual”

“So, you knew?”

“No, it just crossed my mind just for a tiny moment because you’re romantic and you love to surprise me so much without mentioning that you were acting weird”

“No, it was not. You didn’t shut up about it. I even said it in the vlog”

“Vlog?” Lexa raises her eyebrow and Clarke nods enthusiastically.

“What vlog?”

“The one I’m going to show you once we’re back home and I’ll vlog your reaction as well” Clarke says kissing her fiancée.

“Alright, I’m intrigued” Lexa replies “I didn’t know you inspire to be a full time youtuber now!”

“I’m not, we’re going to upload it on our channel” Clarke replies.

 

**********

 

Lexa sits on the couch and takes another look at her ring. She does not believe she is going to marry Clarke, the love of her life. She does not know how she got that lucky to find a girl who loves her as much as she does.

Lexa always pictured her life with Clarke, marriage or not she knew she would spend the rest of her life with her but the idea of proposing never really crossed her mind.

At least not the traditional way, she did not feel the need to ‘ _put a ring on it_ ’ so soon. She loves Clarke, Clarke loves her back and they are in a serious relationship and there is no rush.

They both are young and barely two functioning adults to think about marriage, this is what Lexa thought. She was not expecting Clarke to pop the big question.

Clarke turns on the camera and sits next to her fiancée, Lexa pulls her in a deep kiss before pulling back “Alright, I’m ready now”

Clarke chuckles rubbing Lexa’s lips “Are you sure? Because you’ve my lipstick on your face”

Lexa takes Clarke’s mac and starts watching the vlog her fiancée has filmed and edited the last two weeks.

_Clarke appears on the screen sitting in Raven’s apartment and starts talking with a shy hesitant voice which is unusual for the blonde “Today is the third of July and I’ve decided to ask Lexa to marry me on her birthday”_

Clarke looks at Lexa’s face to see her reaction and her heart warms when she sees Lexa’s smile.

_“Lexa, you’ve no idea this is going to happen”_

_“Not at all” Raven’s voice confirms from the background._

_“because obviously I’ve never vlogged or whatever it is called and I’ve been so absent lately. I really hope that it doesn’t backfire and you don’t find someone who wants to marry you like that” She snaps her fingers in the air “in the spur of the moment. It’s entirely possible…Oh my God, Rey what if she does?” Clarke pouts looking at the camera worried._

_“It’s not possible, Clarke. Carry on” Raven instructs._

_“Alright” Clarke rubs her hands on her lap nervously before continuing “Lexa! I wanna tell you I’m so in love with you and you’re the most wonderful, creative, good looking, intelligent, spiritual, positive, energetic person I’ve ever met and…I love you with everything that I’ve got”_

_Clarke stops for a moment looking down at her hands and biting her lip before looking back at the camera “and that you’re just the most incredible thing that ever happened to my life and I can’t imagine or want to imagine living it with anybody else”_

_“You’re so funny, you’re just the most beautiful thing” Clarke breathes out a nervous chuckle._

_“Raven is the first person to know and the only one to know at this point…that I’m going to propose because I love her and I know that she is going to help me in a huge, huge way because she is my best friend and she loves us and we love her both…and fuck! I’m getting upset”_

_“Don’t, it’s perfect” Raven reassures her best friend._

_“Ever since my father’s death, I’ve been thinking why wait any longer? Because you’re all I want and you’ve always been all I ever wanted and I don’t want to waste any time anymore because we never know”_

Lexa pauses the video and looks at Clarke. Her green eyes are filled with tears, she pulls her in a tight reassuring hug “I love you” She whispers against Clarke’s neck caressing her hair soothingly while the blonde sobs quietly.

After a moment, Clarke pulls back from Lexa’s embrace and wipes her tears flashing a genuine smile at her. Lexa cups her face and gives her the most gentle kiss she ever had before going back to the video.

_“And I honestly don’t know what we’re waiting? I’m done” Clarke says wiping her tears and looking everywhere but at the camera. After a few seconds, she looks back at the camera and laughs “God! How am I going to do on your birthday? I can’t even get my shit together now! Alright, Lexa this is your proposal video”_

_The video is cut and another one starts, Raven appears on the screen sitting straight and looking serious._

_“Lexa! When you and Clarke met you had a ghost costume and now I’m glad you revealed your face to her. At least she can get over me. She has always been a needy girlfriend” Raven says laughing “Just kidding, I’m just glad you met face to face and fell in love and not ghost to face!” Both Clarke and Raven burst in laughter and the video is cut once again._

_Anya appears on the screen with a raised eyebrow “You’re proposing to Lexa? God, Lexa I thought you had much more game than her. I’m disappointed on you”_

_“You can’t tell my girlfriend you’re disappointed on her, this is a proposal video. It’s supposed to be all nice words and love” Clarke’s voice interjects from behind the camera._

_“I can say whatever I want. Kid! I really am disappointed. I thought you’d be the one proposing. How dumb are you risking to lose the only girl except me who tolerates you?”_

_Raven laughs is heard and Clarke tries to shush her._

_“Anyway, Clarke is pressuring me to do this Lexa. You better say yes because as much as I love you, I will kick your arse if you say no” Anya says looking at the camera threateningly making Clarke giggle “Ok, thanks An”_

Lexa laughs at her best friend’s threatening look “God, she could kill with her look”

“Yeah, this is the way she looked at me when we first started dating” Clarke confesses.

“Oh, I’m sorry babe. She is overprotective” Lexa says kissing Clarke’s cheek before looking back at the vlog.

_Clarke again appears in Raven’s kitchen holding the camera and almost shaking “So it’s the sixth of July and…ammm…getting prepped so to speak. I must admit yesterday I lied to you when you asked me where I’ve been. Duh I couldn’t tell you I went to your mom’s. I asked her if it would be ok if I asked you to marry me and honestly she was thrilled” Clarke says biting her lip._

_“I’m going ring shopping today and tomorrow when you’re at work I’ll go too with Raven of course because I couldn’t make up my mind today obviously. I need the perfect ring for the perfect girl. I know even if you say yes, you’d tell me to save up my money but you can’t propose without a ring! I can’t just give you a hula hoop”_

_Clarke walks out from the kitchen the camera in hand and sits on the couch before continuing “What’s fantastic is that you have absolutely no idea but you haven’t shut the fuck up about marriage while you never talked about it before now. Like! What are you? A kind of clairvoyant of some sort? It’s been really difficult for me….oh someone is knocking and it could be you, bye, love you”_

_Raven appears on the screen, well at least her nose at first “Here, I don’t even know if I’m doing it right and if it’s recording but hey Clexa!”_

_“Yeah, Clarke and Lexa the ship name your fans gave you. So, this is not just for Lexa…it is for both of you guys. Clarke! You’ve been my best friend since we were ten and you’re the sister I never had. I love you girl. Lexa! Don’t be jealous. I’ll always be Clarke’s first choice but whatever, I love you too. I’ve known you for like what? A few years now? I’m not talking about the famous youtuber but the Lexa, the funny and caring Lexa I got to know through the years”_

_“I’m so blessed to be part of this…the Clexa team. You both mean the world to me, keep this and replay it as many times you want because I doubt you’ll ever hear something like that from me ever again. It’s a special occasion”_

Lexa pauses the video seeing that Clarke is as much surprised as she is. She looks at Clarke questioningly “Did she edited the vlog?”

“Yeah, she helped me and apparently made some modifications” Clarke shakes her head laughing.

“I love her but I don’t like when she tells you I love you”

Clarke laughs “Lexa! She told you I love you, too”

“I know but she said it twice more for you and she said she’s your first girl. I thought you guys just kissed while you were drunk?”

“Yes! Stop freaking out, babe. She just loves to make you jealous” Clarke explains “It’s just the way she is when she loves someone”

“I’ll have to talk to her seriously. We’re married now” Lexa says.

“We’re engaged” Clarke interjects then corrects seeing Lexa’s frown “Let’s go back to the video wifey”

_Clarke appears again on the screen but this time with Raven next to her too busy with her phone to look at the camera while her best friend is vlogging._

_“Raven and I just went back from ring shopping and we actually found the perfect one” Clarke says happily then nudges her best friend to get her attention._

_“Sorry, it’s the one. I’m sure of it” Raven says as if she is the one proposing “I tried it on but it didn’t fit on my fingers and I got that tingly…uh not tingly! Exciting feeling when you know it is the right thing you’re doing”_

_“As soon as I saw the ring, I knew it is the right one. The one!” Clarke says with a happy voice before adding “So yaay! I can’t wait to see it on you”_

Lexa chuckles and turns and presses a kiss on Clarke’s cheek before looking back at the screen.

_Clarke reappears again on the screen “I just went back to the shop to get your ring resized, so your slender finger will fit into it and I was like wary..uh not really comfortable at first because of the people out there. They are quite old and I was like ok they’re gonna ask me who is it for? What the occasion is?”_

_“And they did and I said it is an engagement ring and they said Oh! Who’s getting married? I was like..I am”_

_Clarke’s voice is slightly different imitating the elder people in the shop “Oh! And I was like Oh! And I said to them you never know what kind of reception you get when you are in a shop and tell that you’re a girl proposing to another girl and sometimes on some occasions you get treated differently but these people must be older than my mom by at least ten years, seventy?”_

_Clarke thinks for a second before speaking again “That’s mean they are probably around fifty!” She exclaims then adds “Anyway, they were the old generation and she said to me that her daughter have been with her partner for the last twenty years now and I was like oh..how awesome!”_

_“I hope it will be us in a few years” Clarke whispers before continuing her anecdote “Then we had this bonding session talking about how it’s been a struggle”_

_Another cut in the video but it still is Clarke vlogging on her own “I’m proposing tomorrow! Flinn what do you think about that?” She looks down at her cat then back at the camera “He’s purring. It’s probably a good sign”_

Lexa laughs pausing once again the video and looks at her fiancée “You asked Flinn whether you should propose to me or not? What if he didn’t purr?”

“Then you wouldn’t be wearing this ring” Clarke quips.

“That’s mean. Thank God, I’ve been taking care of him otherwise he would have disagreed” Lexa replies before looking back at the screen.

_Clarke appears on the screen this time she is not facing the camera but rather framing a sketch she has done to propose to Lexa._

_“This is your birthday gift or more of a proposal” Raven says zooming at the sketch in Clarke’s hands._

_“I love you” Clarke says looking up at the screen._

_“I know” Raven replies and Clarke laughs “Excuse you! I’m talking to my future fiancée”_

The video ends and Lexa looks at Clarke lovingly “This is the sweetest thing anyone did to me. Thank you”

“Come here” Clarke whispers pulling Lexa for a languorous kiss.

“Did you film the proposal and my reaction?” Lexa asks her and the blonde shakes her head.

“No, I wanted to live the moment but you can tell them about it if you want”

“No” Lexa replies quickly “I just wanna thank from the bottom of my heart everybody involved in my proposal and for keeping it quiet you did such an amazing job. So Raven! Hands off my fiancée. I mean it. Also thank you for everything you said and have done for us”

After switching off the camera, Clarke and Lexa head to their bed hands intertwined. This is their first night together as an engaged couple and Lexa does not fail to mention it.

“It is our first night as an engaged couple”

Clarke smiles happily and scoots closer to cuddle her “Yes, it is. I can’t wait for our first night as a married couple”

“I can’t wait for our honeymoon” Lexa adds.

“You’re my forever” Clarke says and Lexa’s heart swells in her chest.

“Do you know what I wished for my birthday?”

“What did you wish for?”

“Babies” Lexa simply replies and Clarke lifts her head off Lexa’s chest to look at her. Clarke bores her blue eyes into her melting every doubt Lexa ever had about their love or them.

“Babies?” She asks not believing what she just heard and Lexa nods “Babies” She confirms giddily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the mistakes, English is not my first language.


End file.
